footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2017 International Champions Cup
Inter Milan (1st title) United States: Barcelona (1st title) | matches = 19 | goals = 62 | top_scorer = Neymar (3 goals) | attendance = | prevseason = 2016 | nextseason = 2018 }} The 2017 International Champions Cup (or ICC) was a series of friendly association football matches, organized to simulate a tournament. It began on 18 July and ended on 30 July 2017. Clubs Real Madrid and Barcelona were the first two teams announced for the American tournament. Manchester United will also play in the American Tournament and Manchester City will join them. Matches United States |team1 = Roma |team2 = Paris Saint-Germain |time = 8:00pm EDT |round = |score = 1–1 |goals1 = Sadiq |report = Report |goals2 = Marquinhos | penaltyscore = 3–5 | penalties1 = Peres Nainggolan Gerson De Rossi | penalties2 = Moura Nkunku Callegari Édouard Marquinhos |stadium = Comerica Park, Detroit, Michigan |attendance = 36,289 |referee = Chris Penso (United States) | aet = |id = Roma v Paris Saint-Germain }} ---- |event = Manchester Derby USA |team1 = Manchester United |team2 = Manchester City |time = 8:30pm CST | round = |score = 2–0 |goals1 = Lukaku Rashford |report = Report |goals2 = | penaltyscore = | penalties1 = | penalties2 = |stadium =NRG Stadium, Houston, Texas |attendance = 67,401 |referee = Ismail Elfath (United States) | aet = |id = Manchester United v Manchester City }} ---- |time = 6:00pm EDT |event = |team1 = Juventus |score = 1–2 |report = Report |team2 = Barcelona |goals1 = Chiellini |goals2 = Neymar |stadium = MetLife Stadium, East Rutherford, New Jersey |attendance = 82,104 |referee = Edvin Jurisevic (United States) }} ---- |time = 8:00pm EDT |event = |team2 = Tottenham Hotspur |score = 2–4 |report = Report |team1 = Paris Saint-Germain |goals1 = Cavani Pastore |goals2 = Eriksen Dier Alderweireld Kane |stadium = Camping World Stadium, Orlando, Florida |attendance = 33,322 |referee = Ted Unkel (United States) }} ---- |time = 2:00pm PDT |event = |team1 = Real Madrid |score = 1–1 |report = Report |team2 = Manchester United |goals1 = Casemiro |goals2 = Lingard |stadium = Levis Stadium, Santa Clara, California | penaltyscore = 1–2 | penalties1 = Kovačić Rodríguez Quezada Theo Casemiro | penalties2 = Martial McTominay Mkhitaryan Lindelöf Blind |attendance = 65,109 |referee = Kevin Scott (United States) }} ---- |team1 = Tottenham Hotspur |team2 = Roma |time = 8:00pm EDT |score = 2–3 |goals1 = Winks Janssen |report = Report |goals2 = Perotti Ünder Tumminnelo |stadium = Red Bull Arena, Harrison, New Jersey |attendance = 26,192 |referee = Hilario Grajeda (United States) |id = Tottenham Hotspur v Roma }} ---- |time = 7:30pm EDT |event = |team1 = Barcelona |score = 1–0 |report = Report |team2 = Manchester United |goals1 = Neymar |goals2 = |stadium = FedExField, Landover, Maryland |attendance = 80,162 |referee = Armando Villarreal (United States) }} ---- |time = 8:30pm EDT |event = |team1 = Paris Saint-Germain |score = 2–3 |report = Report |team2 = Juventus |goals1 = Guedes Pastore |goals2 = Higuaín Marchisio |stadium = Hard Rock Stadium, Miami Gardens, Florida |attendance = 44,444 |referee = Ted Unkel (United States) }} ---- |time = 8:00pm PDT |event = |team2 = Real Madrid |score = 4–1 |report = Report |team1 = Manchester City |goals1 = Otamendi Sterling Stones Díaz |goals2 = Óscar |stadium = Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum, Los Angeles, California |attendance = 93,098 |referee = Baldomero Toledo (United States) }} ---- |time = 5:00pm CDT |event = |team1 = Manchester City |score = 3–0 |report = Report |team2 = Tottenham Hotspur |goals1 = Stones Sterling Díaz |goals2 = |stadium = Nissan Stadium, Nashville, Tennessee |attendance = 56,232 |referee = Fotis Bazakos (United States) }} ---- |time = 7:30pm EDT |event = El Clásico Miami |team1 = Real Madrid |score = 2–3 |report = Report |team2 = Barcelona |goals1 = Kovačić Asensio |goals2 = Messi Rakitić Piqué |stadium = Hard Rock Stadium, Miami Gardens, Florida |attendance = 66,014 |referee = Jair Marrufo (United States) }} ---- |time = 4:00pm EDT |event = |team1 = Roma |score = 1–1 |report = Report |team2 = Juventus |goals1 = Džeko |goals2 = Mandžukić |stadium = Gillette Stadium, Foxborough, Massachusetts |attendance = 33,039 |referee = Jorge Gonzalez (United States) |penalties1=Tumminello Pellegrini Iturbe Bruno Peres Ünder |penaltyscore=4–5 |penalties2= Lichtsteiner Barzagli Bernardeschi Khedira Douglas Costa }} ---- China |time = 7:20 pm CST |team1 = Milan |score = 1–3 |report = Report |team2 = Borussia Dortmund |goals1 = Bacca |goals2 = Şahin Aubameyang |stadium = Tianhe Stadium, Guangzhou |attendance = 19,000 |referee = Ziang Lei (China) }} ---- |time = 7:20 pm CST |event = Audi Football Summit |team1 = Bayern Munich |score = 1–1 |report = Report |team2 = Arsenal |goals1 = Lewandowski |goals2 = Iwobi |penaltyscore = 2–3 |penalties1 = Alaba Hummels Coman Sanches Bernat |penalties2 = Ramsey Elneny Monreal Iwobi |stadium = Shanghai Stadium, Shanghai |attendance = 55,891 |referee = Guan Xing (China) }} ---- |time = 5:35 pm CST |event = Audi Football Summit |team1 = Bayern Munich |score = 0–4 |report = Report |team2 = Milan |goals1 = |goals2 = Kessié Cutrone Çalhanoğlu |stadium = Longgang Stadium, Shenzhen |attendance = 39,998 |referee = Ai Kun (China) }} ---- |time = 8:05 pm CST |team1 = Inter Milan |score = 1–0 |report = Report |team2 = Lyon |goals1 = Jovetić |goals2 = |stadium = Nanjing Olympic Sports Center, Nanjiang |attendance = 27,000 |referee = Ma Ning (China) }} ---- Singapore |time = 7:35pm SST |team1 = Chelsea |score = 2–3 |report = Report |team2 = Bayern Munich |goals1 = Alonso Batshuayi |goals2 = Rafinha Müller |stadium = National Stadium, Singapore |attendance = 48,522 |referee = Muhammad Taqi Aljaafari Bin Jahari (Singapore) }} ---- |time = 7:35pm SST |team1 = Bayern Munich |score = 0–2 |report = Report |team2 = Inter Milan |goals1 = |goals2 = Éder |stadium = National Stadium, Singapore |attendance = 23,388 |referee = Jansen Foo (Singapore) }} ---- |time = 7:35pm SST |team1 = Chelsea |score = 1–2 |report = Report |team2 = Inter Milan |goals1 = Kondogbia |goals2 = Jovetić Perišić |stadium = National Stadium, Singapore |attendance = 32,547 |referee = Sukbir Singh (Singapore) }} External links * 2017